


No mere distance

by Rayj4ck



Category: Pyre (Video Game)
Genre: ANGST TIME, F/F, She's called Rhae in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 18:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11652141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayj4ck/pseuds/Rayj4ck
Summary: Everyone knows the best way to start off a ship is with angst right?





	No mere distance

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone knows the best way to start off a ship is with angst right?

Pamitha respected the Reader. They had guided the Nightwings through every Rite with grace, and an honorable victory at the end. The Reader had taken people so different, and brought them closer than she could imagine. Even she, with so little trust both to give and that she deserved earn, found a place among them. A family among them.  
She also hated the Reader, for leaving Jodariel behind. 

Humming a tune only few others knew, Pamitha made her way back home, ready to rest after a long day’s work. Despite the short term success, hundreds of years of war don’t go away in a week. It took all of Pamitha’s patience and self-control to nurture this fragile peace she created. Thankfully, she still remembered her lessons in the Downside. Sliding her key in the lock, she pushed the door open and ducked the “Anti-burglar-system” her housemate set up, consisting of a large metal pan on a spring. It had never come in handy yet, but there was no denying that if someone of average height who didn’t know opened the door, they would be eating a few of their teeth. And it added a little spice to her days. “How’d it go today?” She called out as she ascended the stairs, stepping over the sixth one, which creaked in a manner she did not like.  
“Sometimes it’s like herding cats!” Rhae called back, setting a plate down on the table for a grateful Pamitha. “Tell me about it.” Pamitha replied. She ate and the two shared their gripes of running “a bunch of fools” until the sun hung low in the sky. Lighting a candle, Pamitha shook out the match and went to sit next to a quiet Rhea on the bed. Pamitha saw the glisten on her face, like she always did. But she never brought it up. Instead she laid back on the bed, and opened her wings. Rhea fell into them, and the two rolled on their sides as one, facing the framed photo on the nightstand. 

Rhea cried herself to sleep, but Pamitha had no more tears left to give.

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case the ending sounded a little creepy, I tried to go for a mother and daughter missing their wife/other mom, respectively, so they took comfort in each other.


End file.
